


old habits die hard

by orphan_account



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Underfell, cool papyrus - Freeform, nervous sans, sans almost has a little panic attack??, sorry this is my first, super short sans, tall papyrus, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uf!sans says "boss" on accident when him and us!papyrus are at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	old habits die hard

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever, sorry it's kind of vague and choppy. inspired by a post on 0netype's tumblr.

"pa- ah!" Sans moaned in pleasure, shark-like golden tooth glinting in the lamplight of Papyrus's messy bedroom. He squirmed under Papyrus, who held him down against the scratchy carpet, rendering Sans helpless with one hand pinning his wrists above his head. The larger skeleton's face was flushed, his firm, gentle hands leaving Sans a shivering mess as he slid his hand under his shirt. He began stroking his lower rib bones. Papyrus was trying to hide it, but he was turned on big time -- he grunted, and a flush arose on his cheekbones as Sans's hands clenched when he slowed and stroked him lightly, a ghost of a touch.

The sleeves to Papyrus's orange hoodie were rolled up, his brownish cargo shorts in a mess on the ground next to him. He was close and lined up to Sans, nestled lovingly in the crook of San's neck, drawing out shivers and moans as he whispered praises and pressed in. Sans was so overwhelmed, his mind a haze. His own Papyrus was never gentle or encouraging, so this was a welcome change for Sans.

Sans breathed in sharply when Papyrus began to thrust faster, eliciting a lewd response. He couldn't help but moan and gasp, strings of Papyrus's name and groans all that escaped his mouth as he panted in over-stimulation. "papy -- pa - nngh! h -- hah!"

Sans couldn't take it anymore. He let loose, shaking from his orgasm as Papyrus groaned in his ear, clinging tightly to Sans.

"ughn -- b - boss!" he gasped out loud before he could stop himself from saying that awful little word. He blanched when Papyrus stilled, his hand slowing its movements across his ribs and the other loosening its grip on San's wrists held against the floor. The smaller skeleton's eyes widened, his breath hitching in his non-existent throat. His face went opposite and began to blush in mortification when Papyrus stared, his expression unreadable. 

"...What?"

"U-um. It w-was nothing. Sorry," he said hurriedly, moving out from under Papyrus nervously, ashamed of himself. He was crimson now, and he twisted and grabbed upwards for his shorts that lay on Papyrus's bed. He pulled his baggy shorts back up, extremely aware of how Papyrus's eyes trailed quickly over his hip bones and spine before he yanked his shirt down with jumpy hands. He wobbled to his feet, so embarrassed he almost wanted to cry on the spot, especially when his hands shook and he had trouble buckling his belt. Papyrus seemed to notice how horrified Sans seemed at what he'd said, and pulled on his own shorts, standing up and towering over Sans like he always did.

"Hey, Sans, it's alright." 

"I - I don't k-know what you're talking a - about." Sans replied, feigning it as cool as he could.

"Oh yeah you do, Sans," Papyrus answered, looking almost bemused at Sans looked so flustered and uncomfortable he could faint. 

"N-no I d-d-don't," Sans lied badly as a last resort, falling deep into his habit of stuttering as he clutched his hands into anxious fists at his sides, pupils the tiniest pinpricks of white as he stared up at Papyrus, who looked mildly concerned.

"I understand old habits die hard, Sans," Papyrus knelt down to eye-level with Sans, pulling him into a hug. Sans didn't really protest, even though a red, red blush still dusted his cheeks.


End file.
